Maldito julio
by shirogane-chan
Summary: Era esa época del año de nuevo, en la que él se la pasaba celebrando que no tenía a nadie que rendir cuentas más que de vez en cuando a la ONU... me dolía aún y no podía negarlo, ya que aunque lo tuve tan poco tiempo, como le quería... Aquí iba mi décima vez tratando de embriagarme para olvidar pero aquí estabas tu para evitarlo mientras le llamabas imbécil en tu idioma.


Había iniciado el mes y de nuevo había ido un día antes para comprar botellas y botellas de diferentes marcas y tipos de licores, unos que eran lo más común en mi pequeño bar dentro de la habitación y otros que apenas y había alcanzado a escuchar del otro lado del mundo en muchos de mis viajes de trabajo. Aunque dijeran que me embriagaba con facilidad mi resistencia para caer dormido o vomitar por lo mismo era increíble ya que… hace ya años por no decir siglos que lo hacía siempre intentando completar el dichoso mes de… julio totalmente ebrio para que este mismo pasara más rápido y que ni si quiera mi mente pueda hilar en que año se supone que estoy.

Pero desde el inicio esto se vio horriblemente arruinado ya que él estaba allí, esa rana que siempre irrumpía en mi casa desde el primero de julio para estar aquí molestándome y obligándome a seguir de pie y no en cualquier lado de mi casa, en especial en el sótano donde tenía todo lo que él había dejado atrás cuando tan solo era un pequeño y me imploraba con todas sus ganas que nos quedáramos siempre juntos… que ilusiones más estúpidas las mías.

Estas simplemente perecieron cuando él me disparó después de que me arrodille implorándole que no lo hiciera, él sabía perfectamente que no tenía el estómago para dispararle y más ya que años antes le había confesado mis sentimientos…

Se aprovechó y nunca se lo he perdonado y no pienso hacerlo.

Y aunque todos los otros once meses del año en el que debo de verle como si ya hubiera resuelto mis disputas, incluso en la segunda gran guerra, había logrado que mi orgullo me mantuviera de pie… mi herida parecía reabrirse ese mes en especial y se sentía tan real ese día cuatro…

_-Tan real como para mandarme al hospital… ¿No lo crees Francis?-_

Reí al ver como su ceño se fruncía, era el único mes que él no era todo sonrisas, que no iba en busca de todo lo que se moviese para acostarse y decir su mierda de esparcir el amor a quien pudiese. Allí estaba el Francis que había visto en las guerras y en una que otra ocasión cuando él también las veía oscuras. De cierta manera me gustaba que me tomara en serio, me atraía esa parte de él aunque deseara negarlo y aunque muriera por decírselo estaba seguro que aunque el otro aceptara mis sentimientos sería vilmente engañado ya que juraba que no podría mantener sus pantalones puestos y quietos todo el tiempo.

Esa era otra de las ilusiones rotas que tenía… rota desde el día en el que él ya grande se había mostrado poco pudoroso y no le importó que yo siendo aún algo joven le descubriera con un par de mujeres en su cama justo cuando andaba visitándole. Desde ese momento supe que allí no acababan las cosas.

Tomé el vaso que estaba junto a mi cama alzándolo para dirigirlo a mis labios, necesitaba beber algo o la medicina me provocaría malestar de estómago y ya no deseaba tener más problemas de salud, suficiente tenía con no poder ni levantarme de la cama por el estrés.

Él no me quitaba la mirada de encima, no lo culpaba después de que justo ayer fuera ese maldito día en especial y que el idiota de él viniera a "invitarme" a su fiesta y de paso a la rana sabiendo que estaría conmigo y si con eso no era lo suficientemente idiota había traído fuegos artificiales, yo mismo había pedido que ese día estuviera prohibido lanzarlos y él se las había arreglado para lanzarlos en mi propio jardín.

No pude resistirlo y me derrumbe la furia y la tristeza me inundaban y no preste atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor ya que mi cabeza empezó a palpitar… lo siguiente que sabía era que estaba en la camilla de un hospital completamente sedado… me sentí mareado y algo enfermo pero mi mente estaba tan bien en esos momentos que no le pregunte nada a Francis simplemente le agradecí con una pequeña mirada y luego al parecer volví a sumergirme en un sueño profundo tratando de estabilizar mi salud.

_-Francis…- _

Le llame con mi voz algo rasposa por tanto tiempo de no haberla usada, haciendo una pequeña seña para que este se sentara al lado mío en la cama, deseaba su compañía, las riñas siempre eran dejadas de lado en estos tiempos en especial.

Hizo lo que le pedí sin dudarlo y no sabiendo que hiciera aquello me abrazó preguntándome si estaba mejor, no deseaba decir que no me sentía mejor así que solo asentí tratando de no preocuparle más. Él tomó mis muñecas donde esas marcas aparecían y desaparecían. Vaya maldición de ser una nación, que las heridas apareciesen cuando fuera el aniversario de estas…

Todos vivíamos con esa carga, como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que lo recordaras por la fecha sino que en esas fechas las heridas volvían en forma de cicatrices y entre más te afectara más frescas se volvían… muchas veces estas volvían a convertirse en heridas y para maldición mía cada vez era más difícil evadir preguntas en el mundo moderno. Claro que un disparo en el pecho no se hacía de la nada y las cortadas de mis muñecas tampoco…

Suspiré, sus abrazos siempre eran algo que me reconfortaban, si pudiera me la pasaría entre ellos el mayor tiempo posible y sus caricias eran de lo mejor, aunque se quejara de mi cabello siempre revoltoso sabía que de alguna manera le gustaba que así estuviera, que no se moviera sin importar cuanto lo revolviera.

_-Thank you France…-_

Es lo único que podía decir ya que aunque no lo deseara mi corazón nunca podría ser totalmente de él, aunque hubiera llegado antes que ese pequeño que ahora simplemente me figureaba a mi como un obstáculo se metiera en mi corazón, que tonto fui al simplemente pensar que podría darle algo de felicidad para que su vida no fuera igual de solitaria que la mía, ahora que él se había llevado mi felicidad para hacerla suya yo no tenía nada.

Solo tenía ese pequeño pedazo que me había dejado, no tú sino la persona que ahora se encontraba a mi lado sin decir ni pio. Solo ese pequeño pedazo era el que me ataba a este mundo y a este yo me abrazaba con todo mi ser tratando de olvidar el exterior, el tiempo e incluso quien era yo.

Simplemente debía de saber que con la persona que estaba era quien debía de estar, sería mi guardián por treinta días completos hasta que mi yo olvidado por ese tiempo volviera y preguntara que día era como si ese mes jamás hubiera existido.

Como si su presencia allí fuera solo de ese instante y no más.

Así todo iba a volver a la normalidad durante once meses más y todo volvería a repetirse como un ciclo sin fin…

_Siempre ha sido así y así debía de quedarse._


End file.
